What a kunoichi would do to be with her friends
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: All of Team Eight is dead except for Hinata. What will Hinata do? Is she to upset to carry on? Why the crap am I asking you all of these questions when I'm the one who wrote the strory?


What a kunoichi would do to be with her friends

Hinata couldn't believe it. They were really gone. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei…all were dead and buried six feet under. She was the only member of Team 8 left.

Even Akamaru was dead. She didn't even have him as a reminder of the times her team had shared.

Kurenai-sensei was like her mother. She had always looked out for Hinata's well-being. Kiba and Shino were like her brothers.

_My very annoying brothers…_Hinata thought. She giggled lightly as she remembered the many fights the two had, mostly ending in Kiba's ego being bruised.

And Akamaru was the family pet. Any minute now, Hinata expected his cheerful bark to come out of nowhere and for him to come bounding up to her and lick her hand, Kiba running right behind him and Shino bringing up the rear, hands shoved in his pockets.

But none of that would happen again. The only thing that was making sound now was the rain the dripped from the tree branches onto the ground, along with her tears.

_Hinata, remember the Shinobi rule; shinobi don't show sadness, fear, or any emotion. Not only does it weaken the judgment, but it makes the people you were crying for sad."_ Kurenai-sensei had said.

"_The life of a shinobi is like a butterfly. It comes quickly, but, just as quickly, it can fly away into the sky at any moment, taking people by surprise, and making them sad."_ Shino had told her.

"_Don't waste tears on us. Hell, we're probably not even worth it! But, don't cry. Don't show weakness and makes us proud!" _Those were all of their dying words when Hinata had arrived on the battlefield.

_I can't even give them their dying wish. I really am…was…the weakest member of Team Eight._ she thought as more tears slid down her face.

She got down on her knees and sobbed. She put her head in her hands and full out cried. "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Kurenai-sensei! I didn't deserve you guys in the first place! You were, truly, the best friends I could ever ask for." she said in between sobs.

The rain was freezing, even underneath her baggy purple hoodie. She laid down against a tree, not willing to leave her friends. "K-Kiba-kun…S-Shino-kun…K-K-Kurenai-sensei…I'll stick with you till the end." she said.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing out here? You'll freeze!" said Naruto, coming up to her with Neji following. "Come on, Neji. Let's get her home!" said Naruto. "No." said Neji. "No?! What do you mean, no?! If she stays out here, she'll die!" Naruto exclaimed. "I-If I do die, I-I'll be with my teammates…no…my best friends." Hinata said, her teeth chattering.

Naruto stared at her. "I understand. We'll all miss you." he said. She smiled. "Thank you…Neji-nii-san…Naruto-kun." Hyuga Hinata died with a thankful smile on her face.

"I can't believe…a strong kunoichi like her…would give her life to be with her dear friends." said Naruto, tears falling out of his eyes. "It does seem rather hard to believe." Neji replied, roughly wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

The next day rained as hard as the night before. "I can't believe all of Team 8 is dead." said Sakura sadly as she walked to the funeral for Hyuga Hinata with Ino, Tenten, and Temari. "It's a shame…Hinata had been improving so much…I guess she loved them too much." said Tenten, wiping her tears on her black sleeve. "I'm gonna miss her, even though I didn't know her too well." said Temari. "Yeah…she seemed to strong to just give her life like that. I can't believe it." said Ino.

Tsunade was crying through all of the funeral, saying that she treated all of Konoha's Kunoichi like her own daughters, so she felt like she was loosing a child. She was first to place a flower on the coffin.

Naruto was the last to place a flower on the coffin. He stayed after everyone left. "Goodbye Hinata-chan. Tell Kiba and Shino I said hi." he smiled through his tears leaving.

Somewhere in the heart of infinity, all of Team Eight smiled upon the blond ninja. "I think they heard Naruto-kun." she smiled. Kiba put an arm around her shoulder and led her away.


End file.
